The Night To Remember
by PencilLootz
Summary: Who'd have guessed that a late Glee rehearsal could go so wrong. The New Directions find themselves fighting for their lives after the school is attacked. Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, Chang-Chang, Quick, Pizes, Hints of Faberry.
1. The Explosion

The clock on the wall read five to eight. Mr Schuester was still talking about some artist that had been dead for years.

"… So that's why I feel we should do Michael Bolton for Nationals" He finished turning to face his class.

Brittany had fallen asleep onto Santana's shoulder; Tina and Artie were playing angry birds on their phones whilst Mike looked over their shoulders; Kurt was texting someone, Finn and Rachel seemed to be discussing whether 'On My Own' or 'I Dreamed A Dream' was a better song; Puck was staring at his watch as though he thought it had stopped; Quinn was blowing a bubble with her chewing gum; Sam and Mercedes kept sneaking glances at each other; Lauren was miming playing the drums.

"Were you guys listening to any of that?" Mr Schuester asked.

"No" Santana said simply.

Mr Schuester opened his mouth like he was about to say something when there was a loud BANG from somewhere down the corridor. Everyone jumped and looked out of the door.

"Stay here" Mr Schuester said as he walked about of the room.

"What do you reckon that was?" Rachel asked no one in particular.

No one answered. The minutes went by in silence as they waited for their teacher to return. After seven minutes, Sam walked to the door and looked into the corridor.

"There's no sign of him" He said turning back to the Glee club.

"Maybe he's just - " Quinn began however she was cut off by a high-pitched wailing that came from above them.

Everyone looked up as they heard something speeding towards them.

"Guys I think we should move" Kurt said softly as the sound got louder.

No one needed telling twice. Everyone stood up and began to run towards the exit however before they got there, the falling object had made impact with the building. The explosion knocked everyone off their feet. There were several screams and yells as the roof caved in. There were loud bangs from all over as bits of the roof hit various objects around the room. The piano made a spectacular sound as it fell to pieces. There were several more screams and the sounds of cracking then, silence. Kurt was the first one to move. He stood up and began to brush all the dust off his clothes. He moved to the centre of the wreck that was their choir room. Everything was smashed. The piano was now a pile of keys and black wood, half of the chairs had broken, even Sue Sylvester's trophy had smashed.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurt asked looking around trying to spot all his friends.

There were various replies however Kurt couldn't really make any of them out.

"Mercedes?" He said, looking for his best friend.

He saw her hand sticking out from a pile of rubble. He ran over to her and pulled her upright. As soon as she was free they went around the room trying to free everyone else. Artie's wheelchair had broken so they placed him on the only chair in the room that wasn't broken.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurt asked again.

There were three different responses. Puck, Finn, Lauren, Mike and Santana said 'yes', Mercedes, Artie and Rachel said 'I think so' and Tina, Sam and Quinn said 'No'. Everyone turned their attention to the ones who'd said 'no'.

Quinn was holding her arm, which was bent into a weird angle; Sam had a nasty looking cut on his head and Tina couldn't move her leg.

Everyone began looking through the rubble to try and find something they could use as a brace for Quinn and Tina whilst Mercedes did her best to tend to Sam's cut.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked.

No one answered. No one knew what to answer.

"Where did Mr Shue go?" Rachel asked.

Everyone looked at the doorframe (the door had been blown off its hinges).

"Should I go and find him?" Finn asked.

"No. I think we should stick together" Kurt said looking at the Glee club, "We don't know what happened or what's going to happen"

"But what if he's injured? He might need help" Tina said.

Mike, who was wrapping his jumper around Tina's leg, said "She has a point"

"Okay. Maybe Finn, Puck and Lauren should go. I don't think anyone should be on their own." Kurt suggested.

"Look at you taking charge" Santana said as the people Kurt had mentioned left the room.

There was a noise from the courtyard.

"Why are the cement makers here?" Brittany asked from where she was looking out of the window.

Kurt, Santana and Mercedes walked over to the window and gazed out. There was a huge lorry that had parked at the top of the steps in the courtyard. The driver opened the back and around a dozen men in black, with balaclavas hiding their face, jumped out.

"Holy shit" Santana said under breath whilst Kurt just looked in horror.

They were all carrying guns.

"What do we do?" Mercedes whispered.

Kurt didn't reply, he had just noticed his iphone on the floor. He picked it up and saw that he had a new message. He'd been texting Blaine just before the incident so Blaine must have replied. What he saw made his heart stand still.

Just reached the school, See you in a moment :) xxx

"No. Blaine please leave" Kurt said to his phone.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine's here" Kurt said showing Mercedes the screen.

She bit her lip but said nothing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to face Brittany.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to die?"

"No Britt! Of course we're not"

Brittany didn't look particularly re-assured so Kurt gestured for Santana to come over. Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and because whispering things in her ear. Kurt moved to sit next to Rachel who was staring at her phone.

"Finn hasn't replied" She said without looking up.

"Finn's with Puck and Lauren. He'll be fine" Kurt said although he too was having doubts.

There was a sudden sound from downstairs, which caused everyone to jump. Kurt heart quickened with fear.

"Is that…?" Tina asked not daring to finish her sentence.

"Machine gun fire" Artie said with horror in his voice.

Quinn began to murmur, "We're dead. We're dead" over and over again.

Mercedes and Sam reached over and pulled her into a hug, taking care to not hurt her arm. Kurt was trying to reply to Blaine message and tell him to 'get the hell out' but it seemed that his touch screen had broken.

"What are we going to do?" Artie asked.

* * *

><p>"Dude, where do you reckon he'd have gone?" Finn asked.<p>

"I don't know. Where did the initial bang come from?" Puck replied.

Lauren was lagging behind them not paying attention to what they were saying. She walked to the window to see if she could see the teacher outside. What she saw was much worse.

"Shit… Puckerman!" She said loudly.

Puck and Finn joined her at the window.

"Whoa!"

"Holy crap"

The field was full of cars. Not police cars as they'd hoped but black cars. There were around 20 men with machine guns firing at the doors. They then ran forwards and out of view.

"They're in the building" Finn said quietly.

Puck cursed under his breath.

"Who are they?" Lauren asked.

Puck shrugged and looked down the corridor.

"Maybe we should go back to the choir room." He suggested.

"What about Mr Shue? We can't leave him alone with those people in the building" Finn said.

"Dude, we need to keep ourselves safe"

"But he could be injured!"

"Or he could be fine!"

"We don't know this though"

"Who's that?" Lauren interrupted their quarrel.

"Who?"

The boys moved back to the window and saw a figure strolling towards the school, obviously completely unaware of the happenings. Finn pressed his face right up against the glass for a better look.

"Oh no" He said under his breath.

It was Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun... Hope you guys liked it and are interested to know what happens next. Does Blaine get caught? Where's Mr Shue? Will the New Directions get out? All will be revealed...<strong>


	2. Surrounded

Blaine walked joyfully towards the entrance of the school. He paused for a moment hearing a strange noise but after a moment dismissed it. He checked his phone again. He found it slightly odd that Kurt hadn't replied to his last message but then again he had been in rehearsal so maybe they were singing. Blaine walked through the doors and began to walk the familiar route towards the choir room. He paused again, listening intently. That really was a strange sound, he'd heard it before but couldn't quite identify it. He began to walk up the stairs, making as little sound as possible so that he could carry on listening. He stopped at the top of the stairs. The sound had stopped. Shrugging Blaine took two steps forward. The there was a huge crashing sound from down the stairs. Blaine quickly ran back down the stairs and saw that the door at the other end of the corridor had been blasted off its hinges. He was about to walk closer when he saw people walking through the door. He quickly swung himself around so that he was hidden and watched the men walk past. They headed into the principles office. Blaine quickly sprinted up the stairs. He began to run towards the choir room but was stopped by someone grabbing the scruff of his neck. He was about to scream when he saw the edge of a gun pointing at his temple but a hand covered his nose and mouth. He heard someone say 'shhhh' before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"White boy, is your boyfriend here yet?" Mercedes asked Kurt who was pacing up and down through the rubble.<p>

"I don't know! He hasn't texted me or if he has I haven't received it" Kurt shouted.

"Shhh!" Rachel said, "Don't let them hear you!"

Kurt nodded and sat down next to her.

"Any news of - "

"No. Finn hasn't got back to me"

"I should never have - "

"Hey Porcelain. I'm going to take Brittany to the restroom. She needs some cheering up" Santana approached them, her little finger was linked with Brittany's.

"Santana, you can't leave the room! Who knows where those men are or what their intention is. We've already lost Finn, Puck and Lauren! We don't want to lose you too!"

"Say what you like Hummel, we're going. We'll be back in a minute. Plus you can text us if anything happens"

She swept out of the room dragging Brittany with her.

"Please, no one else leave!" Kurt said turning to the remaining members.

Tina gestured her leg showing that she wasn't going anywhere. Mike kissed her cheek to prove that he wasn't leaving. Mercedes and Sam were wrapped in each other's eyes and it didn't look like they could even hear Kurt. Artie gave a small smile knowing that he wouldn't be able to move even if they had to. Rachel put her head on Kurt's shoulder. Quinn didn't respond but it didn't look like she had any intentions of leaving either. Kurt sighed and looked at his phone again, an action that was mirrored by Rachel. Where was Blaine? Where was Finn? What was going on? All he had were questions.

* * *

><p>"Dude, we've got to move" Puck said as he tried to pull Finn away from the window.<p>

"But - " Finn said trying to spot the small figure that was his brother's boyfriend.

"If we move, maybe we can find him before they do"

"Why is he even here?" Lauren asked.

"He was going to pick Kurt up so they could go to BreadstiX for dinner. How could I forget that?"

"Dude, when a bomb explodes the room you're in, I think you'll allowed to forget things" Puck said as succeeded in getting Finn away from the window.

"Not if it means - "

"Can it Hudson!"

The trio ran down the hall, heading towards the stairs. As they rounded the corner they heard the crash of the door going down. They turned around and ran back down the corridor away from the stairs. Finn suddenly stopped running and turned around again. Puck grabbed him and attempted to wrestle him to the floor. Finn relinquished himself from Puck's grasp but before he could move Lauren had pinned him to the floor.

"I have to go back! What if Blaine's down there?"

"You getting caught won't do him or Kurt any favours!" Puck said in a furious whisper, "We need to get back to the choir room or get help from someone"

"You do that! Let me find Blaine"

"You're not exactly the quietest" Lauren said.

"And you are?"

"I never said that"

"Shut up!" Puck said.

They fell silent and heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Lauren quickly jumped off Finn and the three of them ran around the corner. Lauren opened the door to the Spanish classroom and they all piled in. Lauren quickly closed the door and they all crouched down. Finn went onto his knees and peered through the glass on the door. He saw a man carrying a pistol walk past. A moment later he heard a whimper, then a small thud. Finn opened the door a crack and saw the man in black crouched over a small figure. A small figure with gelled hair. Before he knew what he was doing, Finn had raced out of the room and forced himself on top of the man. The man was startled but only for a moment. Finn kicked the gun out of his hand and forced him to the floor. He began throwing punches at the man's head. For a moment he thought was winning when he heard someone clear their throat. Slowly Finn raised his head and looked to his side. There were three more men in the corridor. The one in the centre was pointing his gun at Blaine's head and the ones flanking him and Lauren and Puck in a headlock. Finn stood up and moved away from the man he'd been punching. He tried to move towards Blaine but the man waved the gun in a sign to tell him to 'stay where he was'.

"Well, this is make for a more entertaining night" a female voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a figure in leather who'd just walked up the stairs.

She slowly took her balaclava off to reveal her face. Puck gasped in surprise and Finn moved backwards in shock. They looked at each other. They knew this woman. They'd met her a few times when they'd worked at _Sheet's 'N' Things_. This was Terri Shuester's sister; Kendra.


	3. Captured

Will Shuester opened his eyes. Why was he on the floor? He sat up and looked around. He was in the English corridor. What was he doing? He was just about to stand up when he heard a clicking sound from behind him. He slowly turned around and found himself face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. He looked beyond it to see the holder but he could only see a balaclava. Will slowly raised his hands.

"William Shuester?" The man holding the gun said.

"Yes"

The man picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Ma'am I've found Shuester"

There was a response but Will couldn't make it out.

"You are to stay here"

Will nodded unable to say anything. What was going on? Who was this person? Who was he talking to?

"Oh my God! The Glee Kids, are they okay?" He said suddenly remembering where he'd come from.

He regretted his words the moment the gun-man turned to face him. Although he couldn't see his face, he could tell that he was smirking.

"'Glee Kids'" He echoed.

"Actually, now I think about it – they all went home"

"Sure they did" The man said picking up his walkie-talkie again. He spoke quickly into it. Will didn't dare to listen. What had he just done?

"I know" A female voice said.

Will froze as he listened.

"We've already found a few of them in the corridor. Hunter had knocked one of them out and the Giant Kid tried to beat him up"

Will recognised that voice. He turned around and met his ex-wife's sister.

"Kendra? What are you doing? Who's knocked out? Is Finn okay?"

"Hello to you too Will"

"What are you doing?" Will repeated.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kendra replied in a mocking voice.

"Kendra!"

"Go and join Cooper in trying to find the choir room" She said to the gun-man, who exited at once.

"Well Will. We meet again" Kendra said turning to face him.

"Stop playing games Kendra. What are you doing? Why are they men with guns in the school?"

"They're doing a job for me"

"What job? Why?"

Kendra just smiled. Will didn't know what to do. He reacted quickly and stood up fast and began to run down the corridor.

"KIDS! RUN! RUN NOW! ANYWHERE! JUST GO!" He yelled as he ran down the corridor.

Something hit him on the back of his head and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Kurt please stop pacing" Mercedes said softly.<p>

"Why? A bomb went off above our heads! I don't know if Blaine's safe! Finn, Lauren, Puck, Brittany and Santana have disappeared! And to top it off there are men with guns running through the school! I could so easily freak out right now!"

Rachel made a noise somewhere between a snort and a sob.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said slumping to the floor, "There's a lot going on right now"

"Kurt" Sam said as he stood up, "Everyone's going to be – whoa!"

Sam stumbled and Mercedes caught him before he fell.

"Sam? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Everyone – things – spinning" Sam said struggling to stand upright.

Kurt quickly walked over to him and looked into his eyes. He then examined the head wound.

"What did you hit your head on?" He asked as Rachel stood next to him.

"Don't know – couldn't tell – I – ouch – Mercedes" Sam managed to splutter before his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out. Mercedes moved so that she caught him before he hit the floor.

"Sam!" She exclaimed.

"Another one off the list" Tina muttered so that only Mike could hear her, "Do you think they want us gone?"

Mike didn't answer, he looked at the unconscious boy.

"Maybe we could - " Artie began but he was cut off by someone shouting.

"Kids! Run!" They heard.

"Is that Mr Shue?" Rachel asked.

"Run Now!"

"Yes" Kurt said.

"Anywhere! Just Go!"

"Not without Sam" Mercedes said as she cradled Sam's head.

"Not without Finn" Rachel added.

"But if Mr Shuester thinks we should run…" Quinn said.

"We can hardly leave Sam here, nor will we be very fast with him. Someone would need to carry Artie and Tina can't walk either" Rachel said gesturing at the people she was talking about.

"But - "

"Shut up!" Kurt said quickly interrupting Quinn.

Everyone fell silent and they heard footsteps approaching.

"Shit…" Kurt said softly.

Tina buried her face in Mike's chest. Mercedes pulled Sam closer to her. Kurt put his arms around Rachel. Quinn grabbed Artie's hand. Everyone was silent as they listened to the footsteps get closer, and closer.

"So this is the Ladies Lounge" a voice said before it's owner entered the room.

"And these must be the Glee Kids" another voice said.

Four men entered the room. Kurt swore his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"There aren't enough of them" One of them said slowly.

"Yeah there are"

"No, there are 13 of them. We have the four in the hall. That means we're missing one"

"We're missing the cheerleaders. Well, ex-cheerleaders. That one was the head cheerleader. Something Fabray" The tallest man said pointing at Quinn.

"There are two cheerleaders missing? SO who's he extra boy in the hall?"

"He was wearing some posh-school uniform. Probably someone's boyfriend"

This time Kurt was certain that his heart stopped beating for a moment. He felt Rachel's grip on him tighten.

"Okay so where are the others?" The tall man said.

No one answered.

"I said: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!" He yelled at the room.

"We don't know" Tina sobbed, "They left the room"

"Find them!" The tall man barked at the two men standing behind him. They cocked their guns and left.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?" Artie said quietly.

"We're under orders to get the Glee Club and Shuester" the tall man said menacingly.

"And do what?" Kurt asked.

"Wait and see"

Tina made a strangled noise and Mike pulled her closer. Mercedes was whispering in Sam's ear, hoping to try and wake him up. There was a deathly silence until… SMASH! Something flew through the only window that wasn't broken. Rachel screamed and Kurt pulled her down. Everyone saw that a brick had been thrown. The two remaining gun-men walked over to the window and peered out.

"Shit!" The taller man said.

They were motionless for a moment then, suddenly, they cocked their guns and began firing.

"Kids move" the smaller man shouted over the gun-fire.

Mike quickly scooped Tina up in his arms and ran from the room. Quinn looked at Rachel, then followed. Mercedes semi-carried, semi – dragged Sam to the exit. Kurt and Rachel picked Artie up and moved as fast as they could. Once they reached the corridor they couldn't see where the others had gone. They did however, notice that all the men were suddenly panicking. Everyone was running around. Puck materialised out of nowhere and picked Artie up. He ran down the corridor shouting 'Don't wait up' over his shoulder. Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her down the corridor. They reached the door and ran outside, here was no sign of Puck and Artie or any of the others. They carried on running until a figure appeared in front of them. They stopped and looked up. The figure was pointing a gun at them. The hands holding the gun were covered in blood.

"Hold it"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other in horror. The figure stepped out into the light.

It was Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p><strong>It's midnight here and I wrote this in about half an hour. I haven't spell checked it or grammer-checked it yet so I apologise if it doesn't make sense. I'm on half term right now so I'll try and upload a chapter a day (not making promises) because loads of you have added this story to your subscriptions (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) So Adios - I'm off to bed. <strong>

** Please Read and Review :D**


	4. No Way Out

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt said, his voice going even higher than normal.

"Porcelain?" Sue replied with a confused tone of voice, "What are you doing here? Are you not away of what's happening?"

"Of course we are!" Rachel exclaimed, "We just don't know why"

"Rachelle? Why are you here? It's eight o clock"

"We had a Glee Club meeting" Rachel said beginning to sound hysterical.

"The Glee Club" Sue said sounding menacing, "When I get hold of Shuester…"

"We don't know where he is!" Rachel said as she began to cry.

Sue growled something but neither Kurt nor Rachel could make it out. She ran towards the school shouting 'Get out of here!' over her shoulder.

Rachel turned to Kurt, "What's going on?"

"Kurt! Rachel!"

They both turned at the sound of their names.

"Finn!" Rachel cried, relieved.

Finn was running towards them, carrying someone, bridle-style, in his arms. Once Finn was close enough for the light to shine on him, Kurt recognised who it was.

"Blaine!" He shouted, releasing Rachel's hand to run to his step-brother.

"He's knocked out. I don't know what they did to him." Finn said passing Blaine to Kurt, who knelt on the ground with Blaine n his lap.

Rachel hugged Finn fiercely, as though she was never going to let him go.

"Thank you for saving him" Kurt said looking at Finn with tears in his eyes then looking down at his unconscious boyfriend.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked noticing several bruises on Finn face.

Finn described what had happened after he'd left the choir room.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked when he'd finished.

"We don't know. They'd all disappeared by the time we got out." Rachel said, on the brink of tears again. Finn held her tighter.

"I know who's in charge" he said quietly.

Kurt head snapped up, "Who?"

"Kendra what-ever-her-surname-is. Mr Shuester's ex-wife's sister"

"What? Why?" Rachel looked up at her boyfriend.

"Search me. She wouldn't tell us"

There was a loud bang from the school and the three of them looked around. They saw that the science labs had burst into flame.

"Let's move" Finn said quickly.

"What about the others?" Kurt asked.

"My priority is you three. We can help the others better from the outside" Finn said.

Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him. Finn made to pick Blaine up.

"No! He's my boyfriend. I'm going to carry him" Kurt said as he swung Blaine into his arms.

"The gun-men are all at the back, we'll need to get out through the front" Finn said, smiling briefly at his stepbrother.

The three of them ran towards the front of the school. They ran around the last corner only to find that the flames blocked the doorway. They were trapped.

* * *

><p>"Sanny what are we going to do?" Brittany asked as she watched the flames rise before her.<p>

Santana didn't know what to answer, which Brittany found even worse than a lie. Santana always knew what to say so if she was speechless – what hope did the rest of them have?

"Is everyone else okay? Should we find them?"

"Britt-Britt, how are we supposed to find them? We've been to the choir room and no one's there. They could be anywhere in this school!" Santana said placing a hand on Brittany's cheek.

"But they're our family"

"I know Britt-Britt. I know"

The two girls looked at the flames that were slowly growing closer to them. Santana was glad the Brittany didn't seem to realise that they were more likely to die than the others because there was no way they could get out of the flames way. Santana closed her eyes and pulled Brittany closer to her. She was going to make sure that her last moments were spent as close to the girl she loved as possible.

* * *

><p>"Sam please wake up!" Mercedes begged.<p>

Sam eyes remained closed.

Mercedes was tempted to sit and cry. She had no idea where anyone else was, she was alone with an unconscious boy and she didn't know what to do to wake him up. She heard footsteps approaching her but she didn't look up. She honestly didn't care if she was about to be killed.

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up immediately.

"Lauren?"

"It is you! I managed to lose Puckerman and Hudson and I have no freaking clue of what's going on and – Is that Sam? Is he okay?" Lauren asked as she moved closer to the pair.

"I don't know! He passed out in the choir room and he still hasn't woken up!"

Lauren knelt down to Sam and grabbed his wrist.

"He has a pulse…" She said comfortingly.

"I know but - "

Mercedes was cut off by crash that came from outside. Lauren stood up and looked through a hole in the wall.

"A truck has just hit a police car" Lauren said as she examined the scene below.

"Intentionally?"

"It's hard to tell"

Lauren stuck her head out of the hole to have a closer look. She regretted it immediately because suddenly people were shouting and pointing at her. She pulled her head back but knew that the damage had been done.

"Mercedes…" She said calmly, "We need to move. They're coming for us"

* * *

><p>"Puck please! We've got to do something for the others!"<p>

"Young jedi currently without a wheelchair, you need to help me here. I cannot carry you if you're going to squirm like that" Puck said to the paralysed boy in his arms.

"But we need to help the others"

"By doing what? Artie – there's nothing we can do other than getting help"

"But - "

"Wheels! Mohawk!"

Puck turned and saw Sue Sylvester running towards them.

"Don't tell me that all you Glee Kids are in the building." she said.

"I don't know. We were all at the meeting but I don't know where everyone is now" Artie answered.

"Porcelain failed to mention that" She muttered under her breath.

"You've seen Kurt? Where did he go?" Puck asked quickly.

"I told them to leave but I left before I saw what they did"

"Have you seen anyone else?" Artie asked desperately.

"Passed Shuester on the stairs but he can take care of himself. None of your little club"

"What about - "

Artie fell silent as he heard sirens approaching.

"Get out of here!" Sue yelled, "That's not police"

Puck, for the first time in his life, did as he was told. Artie tighten his grip around Puck's neck, afraid that he would fall. Puck slowed down when he reached the stairs, afraid that he would drop Artie. He walked down, one step at a time. There was a loud ominous creaking noise, which caused him to stand still. Before he could even ask what it was, the stairs collapsed beneath him.

* * *

><p>Mike and Tina were scared. More scared then they'd ever been in their lives. They were backed against a wall, with nowhere to run, with six gun-men bearing down upon them. Tina turned to Mike.<p>

"I love you Mike Chang"

"I love you too Tina"

Tina buried her head in Mike shoulder as he pulled her as close as possible. They both closed their eyes as the gun-men opened fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am that cruel that I'm giving you a cliff-hanger for every character. Please don't hate me! I didn't post yesterday because I had a friend over although I was thinking about Glee a lot! Proven by some texts that I sent one of my friends (Right Jessie? ;P) We watched several episodes from season 2 including Original Song, I still scream every time Kurt and Blaine kiss. It will NEVER get old! Also watching 'Sexy' knowing what's coming up is hilarious ;) I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing my English coursework... School - Fanfiction... Fanfiction - School. Yeah - Fanfiction wins HANDS DOWN! I will try and post tomorrow but I do need to write these English essays at some point so that might have to take a priority. <strong>

**Anyways - Random authors note over. Enjoy the update. **

**Please review :) **

**Everyone eat a Red Vine :D  
><strong>


	5. Hope?

**So I should probably give a time-frame. This takes place between Nationals and the summer holidays (I know Mr Shue was talking about Nationals in Chapter 1 but this is Glee. They talked about going to Nationals before they'd even done Sectionals, so Mr Shue was refering to the Nationals the following year). So Finn and Rachel have got back together (if you hadn't worked that out), Mercedes and Sam are a secret item, Kurt and Blaine have said their 'I love you's (*fangirl squeal*). Main authors note is at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>Mike was holding his breath even though he knew it was pointless. He'd heard the gunfire… Was he dead? No, because if he was dead he surely wouldn't be able to feel pain? Or the weight of Tina on his lap? (Not that she was heavy) He must still be alive but then what had the gunfire been. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head to face the corridor. All the gun-men were dead. Tina moved her head to look as well.<p>

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I have no - " Mike stopped talking as a figure came around the corner.

"Asian and Other Asian. Why have you not left the building?"

"Coach Sylvester?"

Sue moved closer so that they could see her. She was holding a gun.

"Why are you still here?" she repeated.

"Tina's hurt her leg so we couldn't run that fast and they came out of nowhere" Mike said, gesturing at the men on the floor.

"Get out now then"

Mike stood up, carrying Tina gently. He walked to the end of the corridor and turned around.

"Why are you helping us? All you've ever done is made our lives a living hell"

"If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me. Not a crew under orders from a psychopath" Sue spoke quickly then ran off towards to the back of the school.

Mike and Tina looked at each other before breaking into a run. Maybe Sue Sylvester wasn't all bad.

* * *

><p>"Sanny? Are you crying?"<p>

Santana didn't answer because she would give it away if she spoke. Instead, she pulled Brittany closer.

"I love you Britt-Britt. Don't ever forget that"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I've always meant it. I've just been so scared about what the school would do to us. To you"

Brittany looked up at Santana, "Does this mean we can be together? I'm not with Artie anymore"

Santana looked at the flames that were approaching.

"Yes it does"

Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's. Santana forgot everything. She forgot that they were in a burning building. She forgot they were about to die. To be honest, she'd probably forgotten her own name. All she knew was that the girl she loved was hers, forever more.

There was a whooshing noise and the moment was broken by a bucket load of water landing on them. Spluttering Santana faced the hall to find the flames gone.

"Sorry to interrupt that sweet moment but regardless of how hot it was you, it would have been hotter if the flames got you"

Santana couldn't believe her eyes.

"Quinn?"

Quinn dropped the hose she was holding and began nursing her arm.

"How did - ? What did - ? Why are you - ?"

Quinn smiled, "The Unholy Trinity must stick together"

Brittany smiled and jumped up to hug Quinn. Santana was motionless for a moment, then she stood up and joined the hug.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

Quinn smiled,

"Let's run" she said as she heard gunfire on the floor above them.

The three of them sprinted down the hallway, Santana holding Brittany's hand as tightly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Why would you show yourself?" Mercedes screamed at Lauren as she tried to pick Sam up.<p>

"I didn't mean to!"

"Help me get him into a classroom"

"Mercedes, half this school is on fire and the other half is full of gun-men! We can't hide in a classroom. We need to get off the property!"

"I can't carry him." Mercedes cried as she fell to the ground.

Lauren picked Sam up like a rag doll and stood up.

"Come on" she said.

Mercedes stood up and ran along side Lauren. They stopped after a few meters because they heard footsteps.

"What do we do?" Mercedes whispered.

They were silent as they moved to the wall; it was the best form of camouflage they could manage. They could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder as the person got closer. Mercedes and Lauren held their breath… as Puck and Artie flew around the corner. All four of them screamed as they saw each other although Puck and quickly disguised it as a cough.

"Puckerman" Lauren said.

"Lauren, Mercedes… What's with Sam?"

"He passed out in the choir room and he hasn't- oh"

Mercedes stopped speaking because Sam had moved. Lauren lowered herself onto the ground so she could lie Sam down.

"Sam?" Mercedes said as she crouched near his head.

"Mercedes?"

"Oh Heavenly Tots you're alright!"

"What happened? Where am I?" Sam said as he looked around.

There was the sound of several footsteps running down a hall.

"Yeah, about that – we should probably run" Puck said.

Mercedes helped Sam stand up and put an arm around his waist to help him. They moved as fast as the dysfunctional group could. Away from the footsteps.

* * *

><p>"Shit Kurt" Finn said as he backed away from the flames.<p>

Rachel moaned as she clutched onto Finn.

"I think we need to head to the courtyard" Kurt said, holding Blaine closer to his chest.

"But that's where the gun-men are" Rachel said.

"But that's also where the people that scared the gunmen are so maybe they can get us out. Plus between burning alive and getting a headshot, the latter is least painful"

Rachel whimpered but realised Kurt had a point. They turned around and headed back they way they'd come from. They couldn't hear anyone, which was even more unnerving. After they'd moved a few hundred meters Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Finn and Rachel turned around.

"Kurt…?" Finn asked.

Kurt was looking at the boy in his arms. Had he just moved?

Blaine moaned and twisted in Kurt's grip. Kurt quickly lowered him onto the ground. Finn and Rachel moved closer.

"Blaine? Blaine! Can you hear me Blaine?" Kurt said, frantically.

"Kurt…?" The response was very quiet and weak.

"Oh My Grilled Cheesus!" Finn said under his breath, relief evident on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine moved his arms so they were around Kurt.

"I was so scared Blaine" Kurt mumbled.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Long story short, we're at McKinley with fire and gunmen. I always said this school was messed up"

"What's – Ow!" Blaine said as he tried to stand up.

"Blaine? What is it?"

"Me leg! Oh holy crap that hurts"

"Where does it hurt?" Finn asked as he crouched down next to him, "You were lying at a weird angle when I found you"

"It's - " Blaine began but he was interrupted by shouts.

"There they are!"

The four teenagers looked up and saw a man running towards them with his gun at the ready. He was aiming for Blaine.

"Over my dead body" Kurt muttered as he jumped forwards.

A shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>And dun dun dun... What will happen? Who got shot? Will anyone die? Ah the questions you must be having. <strong>

**Once again I would like to thank all of you for subscribing to the story and adding it to you favourites. Means a lot to me :) **

**Random fact about me: I have no idea why I took English as an A-Level... I suck at essays. I was writing about the character's from 'Journey's End' and I could only think about Glee. Ah well, C'est La Vie. It's not the worst thing to be thinking about ;) Anyone seen the video of 'Last Friday Night'? ME GUSTA MUCHO! Love it so much! If you haven't seen it I suggest you watch it. It's on my tumblr (which is on my profile) or no doubt it's on Glee returns on Tuesday! *Dances around the room like a maniac***

**Right - I shall leave you to ponder over what happens next as you write a review (*not so subtle hint*) **

**Hasta La Vista!**


	6. Tick Tock

"Kurt!" Blaine, Finn and Rachel cried.

Kurt fell onto his knees clutching his abdomen. He glanced down and saw blood running through his fingers. Blaine clearly noticed this too if his scream of "KURT!" was anything to go by.

The gunman raised the gun to fire again when Finn tackled him to the ground.

"That's my brother!" He yelled in the gunman's face.

Finn jumped on top of him and began punching his face. His kicked the gun out of his hands and Rachel chased it down the hall. She picked it up and threw it out of the smashed window. She then ran back to Kurt, who wincing in pain. Blaine was also trying to move towards him.

"Blaine, your leg…" She began.

"Rachel do you think I give a shit about my leg right now!" he yelled at her as he reached Kurt.

Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Honey, it's going to be okay." Blaine said reassuringly as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

Rachel was watching Finn fight with the gunman. It looked like he was winning but Rachel wasn't an expert on fights. She forced her eyes away and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, can I see where he hit you?" She said gently.

"Because you have a degree in medicine?" He asked.

Blaine smiled, always the same old Kurt.

"Please honey." he said in Kurt's ear.

Kurt moved his red hands away from his side; Rachel peeled his shirt back. Blaine gasped in horror and Rachel turned her head away. Kurt's right side was drenched with blood. It made it slightly unclear as to what the injury was like but it certainly looked painful.

"Kurt…" Rachel said softly.

There was a thud and a groan from behind them. Rachel spun around and saw that the gunman had thrown Finn off him. Before Rachel could react, Blaine had jumped up and thrown himself at the gunman. Rachel guessed his strength had come from adrenalin and anger, as he seemed to have forgotten that he had a bad leg. Rachel would have run over to Finn if Kurt had not been clutching her arm. Blaine was yelling obscenities in the gunman's face. Finn had got back on his feet and was helping Blaine throw punches. Kurt and Rachel would only watch in horror as they saw the gunman pull out a second gun.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked as they made their way quietly down the corridor.<p>

"Jump out the window?" Puck suggested.

"With a paralysed boy and an injured one? Wise move" Lauren said.

"Maybe we could – what was that?" Mercedes asked.

"What?"

"Shhh!"

Everyone fell silent as they listened, they heard voices. Female voices. Coming from nearby.

"Puck! Mercedes!"

"Is that Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Quinn?" Puck shouted.

"In here idiot!"

The voice was coming from Mr Shuester's Spanish classroom.

Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren and Artie moved towards the door and opened it cautiously.

Quinn was crouched by the door. Puck had never been more relieved to see her. He sat Artie down on the table.

"We've nearly got it" Santana voice said.

Mercedes jumped and looked around. She saw Santana and Brittany in the corner of the room.

"Got what?" Lauren asked, walking over to them.

Quinn closed the door and stood up. Puck walked over to her and gave her a spinning hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into her eyes, he noticed that her clothes were singed.

"My arm is still sore but otherwise fine"

"She saved us." Brittany said.

Puck looked at Quinn.

"I put out part of the fire so they could get free." She said with a shrug.

Puck was about to say something when Santana's victorious voice filled the room.

"Yes! I've done it."

"Done what?" Sam asked.

"There's a trapdoor here. We've managed to open it"

"No, you've opened it. I got confused which was to pull the handle." Brittany said.

"You helped. You were here"

"Girls, stop getting sappy. Does it look like it leads anywhere?" Mercedes said.

"I don't know Wheezy! All I can see is dark!" Santana snapped.

"Hold the phone. Why the hell is there a trapdoor in a teachers office? Did Mr Shue plan this?" Sam asked.

"No. But the person who seems to be in charge is his ex-wife's sister so maybe she made this" Puck said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"We saw her. She was ordering the men around. I worked for his ex-wife last year to pay Vocal Adrenaline back for slashing their tyres. Her sister came into the shop a lot, I always thought she was weird."

"Is it worth it? Going through the trapdoor?" Artie asked.

"It's worth a shot right?"

"Back choice of words Sam" Mercedes said gently.

"What if we end up in the base of all these men?" Quinn asked.

"Then at least we'll be out of the school. No fire" Puck said.

They heard voice in the corridor.

"Let's do it now" Lauren said.

Puck picked Artie up again and moved towards the trapdoor. Quinn was the last one to leave the room. She looked around briefly then went down the hole. She grabbed the handle of the trapdoor and pulled it shut after her.

* * *

><p>Mike was running. He didn't know where to. All he knew was that he needed to get him and Tina out of the school. He paused for a moment wondering with path to take when he heard someone say his name.<p>

"Mike? Tina?"

He turned around and saw Mr Shuester sitting on the stairs.

"Mr Shue! Are you alright? Puck, Finn and Lauren went to find you"

"I'm fine enough. You're still in school. Why are you still in school?" he asked weakly.

"We can't get out" Tina said, "There's a fire at the front and the men in black at the back"

"Is everyone still in school?" M Shuester asked standing up.

"We don't know. We got separated right at the beginning. The only person we've seen other than the men with guns is Coach Sylvester" Tina said.

"I've seen her too. She seems to be helping"

"She saved our lives" Mike said.

"Tina, are you okay? Is there a reason why Mike is carrying you?" Mr Shuester asked as he walked towards them.

"She hurt her leg when the bomb went off" Mike explained.

"Why is this happening?" Mr Shuester asked putting his head in his hands, "No one was supposed to get hurt"

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen?"

"No! Please don't think that!" Mr Shuester said quickly, "I didn't know what was going to happen"

"But you knew something was going to happen?" Tina asked.

"I knew Terri was going to get back at me in some way. And I guessed she'd put Kendra on the case, but I _never_ though it would be this!"

"So they're after you?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Kendra has spoken to me but she refuses to say what her plans are. If they were just after me they'd have got me by now. That also doesn't explain why there are so many people, nor why they're hurting you" Mr Shuester sounded on the verge of tears.

"We don't know either" Tina said softly.

The three of them remained in silence as they listened to the gunfire in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Are things looking up for the New Directions? Or will it all fall to hell again? Find out soon :) <strong>

**I finished my Creative Writing English Essay yesterday *Does a victory dance around the room* However, I enjoy creative writing (You've just read some of my work)... Today I actually have to write a proper essay :( Ah well, Composing a pop song first - at least that's fun :D **

**Once again I want to thank all of you for your reviews and favourite/subscriptions. They've been clogging up my inbox and I LOVE IT! **

**Read and Review please :) Hope you enjoy the update.**


	7. Cornered

Tina turned her head to face the teacher.

"What are we going to do Mr Shue?"

"Run. It's our only option"

"One, we can't! There's a fire at the front of school and men with guns at the back. And two, what about everyone else?" Mike said.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No but - "

"Have they tried to find you?"

"I don't know but - "

"Then tell me, how are we going to find them?"

Mike stared at his teacher, disbelief in his eyes.

"So you just want to let them die?" he asked.

"No!"

"But you're not going to help them either"

"Mike, if I knew where they were I would save them. But I don't. Nor do I have any ideas as to have to save them"

"So you're not going to try?" Tina asked.

"I can help to get you two out but that's it"

Mike and Tina started at Mr Shuester.

"No" Mike said simply.

"What?" Mr Shuester asked.

"Take Tina" Mike said holding his girlfriend out to his teacher.

Mr Shuester took Tina from his hand, he looked confused.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Tina asked.

"Take Tina, keep her safe and get her out of here"

"Mike?" Tina repeated.

"I'm going to find the others"

"Mike, no!" Tina said.

Mike looked at his girlfriend and caressed her cheek.

"I love you" He said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Mike please"

"Take care of her" Mike growled at Mr Shuester, who nodded dumbly.

Mike ran down the corridor hearing Tina yell "I love you Mike Chang" from behind him.

* * *

><p>"It's cold down here"<p>

"Santana, are going to moan the whole way?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Because it is cold, dark, damp, uninviting and dismal down here" Santana replied reciting everything she'd complained about.

"Can anyone see anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. Clearly haven't eaten enough carrots over the years" Puck said.

They'd been walking through the tunnel for a few minutes. They had no idea how far they'd walked. Santana and Brittany were at the front, using their phones for light. Puck and Artie were right behind them. Lauren was behind them, she was using her hands to feel her way down. Sam and Mercedes were behind her, Mercedes was still helping Sam walk. Quinn brought up the rear. She hadn't spoken since they'd been in the tunnel. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then there was a loud beeping noise. Everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Artie asked.

"I think it was my phone" Mercedes said, digging into her pocket.

"You have signal? I tried to call someone when we still in the school but I had no signal" Sam said.

"I didn't in the school"

"But know we're underground you do?" Puck asked.

Mercedes had found her phone and she unlocked it.

"I have three new messages. One from Mike, Rachel and an unknown number"

"What are they saying?" Quinn said.

"Mike says 'Where are you? I'm trying to find you'"

"Isn't he with Tina? Shouldn't he say 'we're trying to find you'?" Quinn said.

"I don't know"

"What about Rachel?" Puck asked,

"Rachel says 'Where are you? Kurt's been - ' Oh My God!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Kurt's been shot!" Mercedes said, showing the screen to Sam.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked.

"She says he's in pain but it doesn't look fatal" Sam said reading the phone screen.

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the third text?" Artie asked.

Mercedes took her phone back and pressed a few buttons. She was silent for ages.

"What time is it?" She asked nervously.

Santana looked at her phone, "Ten to nine. Why?"

Mercedes made a choking sound and dropped her phone.

"Mercedes?" Sam asked concerned.

Mercedes began to shake with fear. Sam was comforting her. Quinn picked up the fallen phone. Her hands shook as she read the message.

'_We know where you are_' sent at 20:47.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel saw the man pull out a second gun.<p>

Kurt yelled "Blaine!" at the same time as Rachel yelled "Finn!"

Both boys heard their partners cry and noticed the gun. Finn grabbed the man and pulled him to the ground whilst Blaine dove for his hand and pulled the gun out of grasp. Blaine stamped on the gun so that it broke. Finn had succeeded in knocking the gunman out. They both stepped back, breathing heavily. They high-fived each other and turned to Rachel and Kurt. Rachel stood up and ran to hug Finn. Blaine ran towards Kurt.

"Never, scare me like that again!" Kurt said after he released Blaine.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's blood-soaked shirt. Kurt noticed this. His placed his hand under Blaine chin and lifted his face up.

"Blaine, look at me"

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's wound and brought them to Kurt's eyes.

"I'm okay" Kurt said with a weak smile.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"Guys, we should probably move" Finn said, "I don't know how long he's going to be out for and we weren't every quiet so we might have attracted some attention"

"Can you stand?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded determinedly. He began to move. Finn and Rachel moved so help him stand. After a minute or so, with Blaine, Finn and Rachel's help, Kurt was on his feet. He swayed so Blaine took hold of him. He placed an arm gently around Kurt's waist, taking great care to not touch his wound, whilst Kurt placed his arm around Blaine shoulders.

"It's lucky you're shorter than me" Kurt said.

"Don't knock it, I'm not that small"

Finn coughed.

"Unless you compare me to that giant" Blaine said with a smile.

The four of them began to move, Finn and Rachel keeping an eye out for possible offenders to arise.

"Can you hear that?" Rachel said suddenly.

They stopped moving. They heard a whistling from above them.

"Isn't that the same sound as before?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… Run!" Kurt said, well aware that he wasn't able to.

"Kurt, we're not leaving you" Finn said.

"Save yourself!" Kurt yelled at his stepbrother.

"No. I've done wrong by you before. I'm not going to this time" Finn said as he swung his stepbrother into his arms.

Kurt gave a scream of pain however Finn began running with Rachel and Blaine in his wake.

They didn't get far before the second bomb hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just when you thought they were getting away. I must have a really twisted mind to write this... Although, it doesn't seem like you guys mind because I've only recieved positive feedback :D Thank you so much! <strong>

**Reading the reviews is quite entertaining because loads of people are telling me 'No! Don't kill _. Kill _ instead!' Someone may die, someone may not. Okay, someone will - Start guessing :P **

**Just FYI - I don't really like Will (hence that he's wasn't very positive) and I feel Mike doesn't get enough attention ( he FINALLY did in 'Asian F') so I made him more heroic :) **

**Who here is excited about 'Pot O' Gold'? Blaine singing 'Last Friday Night', Klaine dancing, Rory's introduced, Brittana gets some attention and we've been on a month hiatus! **

**Also can everyone please join me in my victory dance. I have finished my drama essay, one of my English essay (and I've VERY nearly finished my other one), my music essay and my psychology questions! Just the pop song to go then I can RELAX! Although school starts on Tuesday so they'll no doubt pile more work on me :( **

**Right - My random gibbering (It's a word!) over. Enjoy the update. Read and Review. Hugs and Butterfly kisses to you all :D **


	8. Lost

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked as there was a massive crashing sound from above them.

Everyone stopped walked. They could hear the sound of heavy objects moving around.

"Was that another bomb?" Brittany asked.

Puck was about to tell her to stop making stupid suggestions when he realised that she could be right. Everyone else thought the same.

"Should we go back?" Sam asked.

"To what?" Mercedes asked, "If another bomb has gone off the school will not be standing"

"Kurt" Brittany said slowly, "My Dolphins. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike... What about them?"

Santana put her arms around Brittany to try and comfort her.

"Even if we go back, there's nothing we can do to save them" Puck said.

"Just because you want to get out of here" Lauren said.

"Zizes! It's not that I want to get out of here; I'm just stating the truth! There is nothing that we can do. Our best bet is to get away and call for help"

"Mercedes's signal has gone again. I think they're blocking it" Sam said.

"So why did they unblock it?" Santana asked.

"Probably so that she could receive that threatening message"

"Do you reckon that was real or just intended to scare us?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. But that's another reason why we should keep going! If they do know we're here then they might assume we'd go back and they'll have put someone on guard by the trapdoor!" Puck said.

Everyone was silent as they realised this was true.

"So basically we're even more trapped than we were" Quinn said.

"And out comes Little Miss Optimistic" Lauren said.

"Can it Zizes!"

"Shut up" Santana said suddenly.

Everyone fell silent. They heard screams from above them. The screams echoed throughout the passage. Then was a loud thud, then silence.

"What was - " Sam asked.

No one knew what to say.

"Let's just keep moving" Puck said after a silence.

The group nodded and began to walk forwards again. They kept looking up at the ceiling, afraid of what else they might hear.

* * *

><p>There was rubble everywhere. Mike shifted the bricks off his legs and surveyed the school. It didn't look like a school. The ceiling had come down, there were bricks and stones everywhere, splinters of wood that must have come from the tables, charred pieces of paper that could have been someone's homework or a piece of sheet music. Mike could even tell which room he was in, or was it a corridor? He felt sick with fear. Where were his friends? What if they'd been caught in the blast? Had Tina and Mr Shue managed to get away? With all these questions running through his head Mike stepped forward. He could feel heat on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around and screamed. Either the fire had moved or a new one had started. Mike turned and ran down the corridor, away from the blaze.<p>

"Finn! Puck! Kurt! Mercedes! Rachel! Sam! Artie!" He yelled.

There was no response.

Mike kept on running, shouting his friends names, hoping against hope that he'd find them.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He blinked several times and sat up. Where was he? Why was he covered in dust? What was - ? Oh God! Suddenly he remembered.<p>

"Kurt!" He yelled, "Kurt!"

He received no answer.

"Rachel! Finn! Kurt!"

He stood up, painfully aware of the pain in his leg. He limped around. He spotted something blue out of the corner of his eye. Wasn't that the colour of Rachel's dress? He limped towards it and moved the stones asides. It was Rachel. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted.

"Rachel! Wake up! Come on Rachel please!" Blaine begged.

He checked her wrist. He could feel a steady pulse. He blew cold air onto her face.

She stirred.

"Oh thank God! Rachel!"

"B- Blaine?" She coughed.

"Yes it's me. Are you okay?"

"I think so" She said as she tried to sit up, "What happened?"

"I think a bomb went off"

"Again?"

Blaine didn't reply. The evidence was all around them.

"Rachel? You need to help me find Finn and Kurt. They must be here somewhere"

"Oh my God!"

Blaine helped Rachel stand up and the two of them began searching. After a few minutes Blaine was close to becoming hysterical.

"Blaine! I've found them!"

Blaine had never been so pleased to hear those three times words. He ran (ignoring his leg's protests) towards Rachel. He saw them immediately. It looked like Finn had managed to shelter Kurt from most of the rubble.

"What a good brother" Rachel said fondly, having noticed the same thing.

Blaine and Rachel shifted the rubble so that they could get to their boyfriends. Rachel reached them first.

"Finn? Can you hear me? Kurt? Please wake up. Please please please wake up!"

Blaine approached. He felt Kurt's neck for a pulse. There was a pulse. Blaine felt relief run through his entire body, right to his finger tips. He checked Finn's pulse too, it was also there. She gave a cry of relief and hugged Rachel. Together they help onto their boyfriends and waited. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's in an attempt to resuscitate him. Rachel did the same to Finn. The two boys spluttered and opened their eyes.

"Rach?" Finn asked groggily.

"Oh Finn" She cried throwing herself at him.

Blaine thought it was lucky Finn was lying down; else he'd have been knocked off his feet.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at the fact that it wasn't a question. Kurt knew that Blaine was there for him. Always.

"Let's try and get out of here, shall we?" Finn asked.

Everyone nodded and Rachel helped Finn stand up. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt, who took it. However as soon as Kurt moved he screamed. Finn and Rachel turned around to see Kurt doubled over in agony.

"Kurt?" Blaine was repeating.

Blaine looked at were Kurt previous wound had been. He saw at once when he was in pain. When he'd moved he moved right into a lose brick, stabbing him in his bullet wound. His wound was also filled with dust. He turned to Rachel and Finn.

"Go" He said simply, "There's no way Kurt going to be able to move. I'll stay with him. You two get yourselves out"

"No" Finn replied simply.

"What?"

"He might be your boyfriend Blaine, but he's my brother. I'm not leaving him"

"Finn, you should save Rachel"

"What makes you think I want to leave? Kurt's my best friend! I'm not going anywhere without him"

"Kurt wouldn't thank you for losing your lives just to stay with him" Blaine protested.

"Don't you dare tell me what Kurt would or wouldn't like to do. He's your boyfriend, he's Finn's brother and he's my best friend. We all love him equally in very different ways. We're all staying" Rachel said fiercely.

Blaine smiled. A few months ago a broken boy had come to Dalton because he was being bullied and no one was protecting him enough. Now he had three people who were willing to lose their lives just because they didn't want to leave his side. He turned to look at Kurt who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Thank you" Kurt said weakly.

Blaine, Rachel and Finn all went to his side.

"We're not going anywhere" Blaine promised as Kurt snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>"Mr Shue you have to turn around!" Tina was yelling.<p>

"Tina, the school just exploded. I can't exactly go back"

"Mike's in there! Everyone's in there! Your students are in there and you're just going to walk away?"

"There's nothing I can do!" Mr Shuester said insistently.

"Put me down then"

"I'm under Mike's orders to get you out of here"

"Meaning you wouldn't if he hadn't told you?"

Mr Shuester didn't answer.

"Oh my God! You – Put me down now!" Tina said aghast.

"Then you will have nowhere to go and you can't run" Mr Shuester said as they reached the end of the school.

"We didn't run into any gunmen on our way out"

"I know"

"Just put me the hell down!" Tina yelled at him.

He ignored her and carried on running. Tina aimed her hand and whacking him in his groin. Mr Shuester howled and dropped Tina. She hit the ground with thump. She was winded for moment then she sat up.

"Coward!" She yelled after Mr Shuester's retreating figure.

She turned around. She was alone, unable to walk, facing a pile of rubble that used to her school in which all of her friends were. She began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tina :( <strong>

**Oh My God! I have been up since seven this morning working on my composition. I'm not a drummer, I don't understand drum notation. If only Darren could come and help me... I wrote this while I was on my lunch break and I haven't read through it yet so I apologise if there any mistakes. **

**Once again, THANK YOU for the reviews and favourites! I checked my email and this story has had over 100 emails telling me people have added the stoyr to their favourites or subscribed to it! So I shall say it again; Thank You, Merci, Dankje Wel, Obrigado, Grazie, Gracias, Diolch Yn Fawr, Danke... I can't remember how to say thank you in any other languages to that'll have to do :) **

**Enjoy the update, Read and review :D **

**Adios Amigos :D **


	9. Help Us

Tina was crying. She was alone. She was unable to walk. She was facing a pile of rubble that used to her school. All of her friends and her boyfriend were in said pile of rubble. She didn't know what to do. She jumped and screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around with her hands in a karate position, not knowing how she was going to defend herself.

"Tina? You're Tina right?"

"Mr Hummel?" Tina said unable to make out the figure in front of her but recognising the voice.

"Yes it's me. Oh My God, what is going on?" Burt said, as he stepped closer to her.

Tina began to sob even harder. She felt relief wash over her, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh sweetie" A female voice said.

"Mrs Hummel?"

"Carole, honey" Carole said, as she sat down next to Tina and put her arms around the sobbing girl.

"Tina? What happened?"

"Why are you here?" Tina asked.

"We saw this on the news. As if we were going to stay away" Burt said as he stared at the school.

Carole had just noticed Tina's leg and had begun examining it.

"Honey, it looks like quite a clean break" She said gently, "Are you in any pain?"

Tina shook her head.

"You're probably in shock"

"Tina, where's Kurt?" Burt asked, "Where's Finn? Where's everyone else? Why are you on your own?"

"I don't know!" Tina wailed into Carole's shoulder, "I was with Mike but he had to be all heroic and leave me with Mr Shue so now he's in there"

She pointed at the school.

"And what about Mr Shuester?" Carole asked.

"He left me! He refused to go back after the second bomb so he left me"

"SHUESTER!" Burt yelled at no one in particular.

There was a silence, broken only by Tina's sobs.

"I'm going in" Burt said softly.

"No Burt!" Carole exclaimed, "Just wait for the police and CIA or whoever else is coming to get here"

"Carole my son is in there!"

"So is mine! Both our sons are in there. Both my children are in there and if there was anything I could do that wouldn't give away our position or cause them more harm, I would! But we can't risk it. Plus, Tina needs looking after"

"I get that Carole, I really do. But you stay and look after Tina, you're a nurse anyway. I will go in and find them"

Burt began running as he spoke.

"Burt!" Carole yelled after her husband but with no avail. He had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Can anyone else hear a tap?" Brittany asked.<p>

"A tap?" Artie replied.

"I can hear a dripping sound" Brittany added.

"I think that's just the damp from the walls" Santana said, pulling Brittany closer.

"Or someone could scream again" Lauren said under her breath.

"Zizes!" Puck said warningly.

"Don't 'Zizes' me Puckerman"

"Carry Artie Lauren. Do us all a favour" Puck said holding said boy out to her.

Lauren snorted but obliged and Artie wrapped his arms around her neck for support. Puck began stretching his arms. He flexed them and swung them backwards accidently catching Quinn's arm. She grabbed his hand and clung on, he didn't want her to let go. He assumed that it was because she was scared but he was going to allow it for as long as he could. He pulled Quinn closer and whispered,

"How are you doing?"

Quinn didn't answer but she squeezed his hand. Puck wasn't complaining.

"What is that?" Santana asked.

"What's what?" Mercedes asked, clearly getting tired from walking.

"That smell"

"Smells like burning" Sam said slowly.

"I thought it was getting hotter" Brittany said, "Maybe we're getting closer to the centre of the Earth!"

"Do you have to sound so excited about that?" Lauren asked.

"She's right though. I've been feeling it for a while but I thought that was just because I was nervous and crowded" Quinn said.

"Shit, I forgot you were claustrophobic" Puck said, more to himself.

Santana and Brittany turned a corner. There was a silence as they stopped walking then they came back around the corner.

"Turn around and Run" Santana said quietly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"There might be a fire down here"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed and looked around the corner.

Sure enough, there was an orange blaze peering around the corner at the end of the passage.

"They said they knew where we were" Artie said.

"We can't go back. They'll be blocking the door" Puck said.

"We can't stay here! We'll burn alive" Sam added.

No one knew what to do.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Giardi, are you sure this is wise?"<p>

Kendra turned around and shot the offender who'd spoken.

"Of course it's wise! Shuester has fled the building and the police will be here soon! We know that a bunch of the students are in the underground passage so Cooper has gone to burn them. We don't know where the others are"

"Did your sister order this?"

"She didn't order any of this Greyson! I wanted to get my own back"

"You said this was Terri Del Monico's orders! That she wished hell on her ex-husband" Greyson said, confused.

"I know. I lied. This is all me. I hate schools. I hated this school. I don't get why Shuester stayed attached to it" She said gazing out at the building, or what was left of it.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Kendra was silent for a moment, then she turned to face Greyson.

"I want those kids dead. Especially Blondie. But any of them will do. Then bring me Shuester"

Greyson nodded and headed off into the building. Kendra smirked and kicking a brick out of the way as she strode towards the vans.

Sue Sylvester, hidden in the shadows, moved slowly back towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so firstly an apology. I'm so sorry that this has taken a few days to put up. School began again on Tuesday, then I had orchestra after school, then I went to see Professor Green with a close friend so I had no time to write on Tuesday. Then yesterday I had a music theory exam after school so I wasn't home until seven, then I had a shit load of homework to do (A Level - who'd have it?). Then today I had to help out at the Beavers (for Duke of Edinburgh volunteer work) so I had almost no time. I haven't done my homework yet because I made this a priority! So if I get detentions tomorrow it's on your conscience. I'm joking of course :) <strong>

**Secondly, can I hear your screaming about Glee! The British people are probably watching it as I type but the American's will have seen it already! (I have no idea when it airs for other countries so I don't know whether you have seen it or not). I was dancing along to 'Last Friday Night' :D Finn can LEAVE BLAINE THE F*CK ALONE! I want Burt Hummel as a dad, he is a FREAKING LEGEND! Brittana :D :D :D :D :D Can someone put Rory in a pocket and give him to me please? He's so adorable :)**

**Thirdly, The promo. asjfkhasejkfnaslgal. Was my reaction. I was shaking - I literally couldn't remember what happened in the episode I'd just watched! The promo, the photos, the spoilers that we've been given. THE WARBLERS ARE RETURNING NEXT WEEK! First Listen Friday tomorrow. 'Let It Snow'! Who's heard it? Then add that to what we're getting in 'The First Time' (Follow me on tumblr if you wish to know all the spoilers :P) This month is officially Klovemeber! Bye-Bye Cockbloctober and Hello Klovember :D **

**Fourthly, Enjoy the update :D Read and review :D I have Grade 8 Musical Theatre after school tomorrow so I probably won't be able to write but I will try. But definitely expect an update over the weekend :) **

**Bye, hope you enjoyed my rambling :D **


	10. Together

Sue Sylvester ran through the corridor. She didn't quite know what she had overheard but she didn't like the sound of it. Men with guns had just gone into the building to find the Glee Club and kill them. Sue Sylvester wasn't having any of that. Some of her best Cheerio's were in that club. Along with others she'd sworn to protect, she wasn't going to give up. She took a fire extinguisher off the wall just in case she needed it. The paused for a moment, she could hear sirens in the distance. What the hell had kept them so long? She heard voices. Was that Porcelain? It sounded like his distinctive voice, along with Rachelle, the Giant and the hobbit. She slowly made her way towards the sound of their voices...

* * *

><p>Mike was starting to feel hopeless. He'd run around the wreckage of the school several times and not found anyone. He'd even moved some of the bricks around to see if anyone had been buried. Where the hell were his friends? He was thinking about Tina and wondering if she was okay when he heard voices. That sounded like Rachel. That was very clearly Kurt. Finn was probably with them too. Was that Blaine? What was he doing here? Mike slowly made his way towards the sound of their voices...<p>

* * *

><p>Burt was going crazy. Where was his son? Where was his step-son? Where was anyone? He was trying his hardest to be quiet but the longer he went without seeing anyone, the less concerned about his volume he became. He saw Sue Sylvester disappearing around the corner. What was she doing here? Was she the one who'd done this? Where was she going? He turned around and was about to go the direction that she'd come from in case there were clues when he heard something. He spun around; facing the corner Sue had just disappeared behind. That was Finn! And Kurt! With more people. Blaine and Rachel? Burt slowly made his way towards the sound of their voices...<p>

* * *

><p>Greyson was searching the halls. He knew there were a bunch of kids under the floor but he'd have no way of knowing whereabouts they were unless they made a loud noise. They'd be trapped now anyway. He knew that the fire was in most of the underground passage by now. They were probably already dead. He had seen one of the girls sitting at the edge of the school site with a random woman. He hadn't bothered to get her – she was clearly injured and going nowhere. He was playing Kendra's message through his head <em>'If you do this for me, I will give you whatever you want. And i know what it is you're after'. <em>Greyson was going to do anything to get with her. Even if it meant killing some innocent children. He'd been a fool. He'd broken the heart of the one woman he actually loved so now he was going to punish himself forever more. He was going to – What was that? He stopped walking. Those were voices. Teenagers voices. Four of them. That must be the remaining Glee Kids. Greyson slowly made his way towards the sound of their voices...

* * *

><p>"Can we please go into the school?" Tina asked.<p>

"Why?" Carole looked surprised.

"Because my friends are in there. I need to find them"

"Honey, you have a broken leg. There not much finding we can do"

"I can't feel pain. I'm running on adrenalin. Please Carole"

Carole looked at the determined look into Tina's eyes. She knew that look. Kurt always had it when he talked about giving someone a make-over. She knew Tina wasn't going to back down.

"Okay. But carefully"

Slowly, the duo made their way back to the school. Once through the doors, it took all Tina's willpower to not shout her friends names.

"Where do we - " Carole began but fell silent as she heard someone talking.

"Blaine?" Tina whispered.

"Sounds like him. Why is he here? Why is – Oh that was definitely Finn. That's Kurt! And that's...?"

"Rachel" Tina finished.

Carole and Tina slowly made their way towards the sound of their voices...

* * *

><p>"I saw we go back" Sam said, "Between getting shot and burning alive, I shoose getting shot. Quicker and less painful"<p>

"I agree with Sam" Mercedes said.

"Of course you do" Quinn said under breath.

"Okay, let's move them" Puck said, turning around and pulling Quinn with him.

They started to walk but then began running. Lauren found this more of a challenge because she was carrying Artie however she still managed to keep up. They reached the trapdoor in what seemed like no time. Puck turned back to the group.

"It's been fun" He said.

Brittany had started to cry. Santana wrapped her arms around her and began stroking her hair. She was whispering 'I love you' over and over again. Quinn smiled at her best friends. It had taken them long enough but now it was too late. Quinn hadn't realised that she was crying until Puck pulled her into a hug. How it was his turn to start stroking her hair. He pulled her to the side.

"I never stopped loving you" Puck said to Quinn, "Never"

"I love you too Puck" Quinn said having only just realised it herself.

"I wanted to see Beth. If I could have one final wish that's what it would be" Puck told her.

Quinn didn't know how to respond. Instead she hugged him. They then turned to the rest of the group. Mercedes and Sam were either kissing or hugging, it was too dark to tell. Artie had snuggled into Lauren for comfort and she wasn't rejecting him. Quinn looked at her... friends? Sure she'd been a bitch to most of them but she did love them. What was that saying? 'You only know what you have when you've lost it'? It was almost applicable here, They'd only just realised what they had but they were about to lose it.

"Show-Time" Puck said under his breath as he reached for the trap-door.

He opened it and jumped out. There was no one in the room. He gestured for everyone else to join him. Quinn took his hand immediately. They silently moved through the room and into the corridor. There was still no one there. The group began to walk towards to exit, hardly daring to breathe. Puck paused wondering which way to go when he heard something. Voices. Voices he knew. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Everyone else registered this too. Brittany squealed. The group slowly made their way towards the sound of their voices...

* * *

><p>"Can you hear that?" Rachel asked.<p>

They were silent as they listened.

"The sirens?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! We're going to be saved" Finn said.

Kurt had been growing paler with every minute they'd been there. He wasn't really participating in the conversations any more. Blaine, Finn and Rachel had all pretended not to notice so that they didn't scare him but they were all growing concerned.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

Kurt, who was leaning against Blaine, looked up.

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt gave a weak smile but didn't speak. He laced his fingers through Blaine's.

"I wish they'd hurry up" Kurt said softly.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"The police" Kurt replied, closing his eyes and wincing.

"So do I" Finn said, attempting to make conversation.

Kurt gave another weak smile but didn't open his eyes.

Rachel began singing softly.

"Can you hear something?" Kurt asked, suddenly sitting upright.

Blaine, jumped at Kurt's sudden movement, and listened. He could hear footsteps.

Greyson came around the corner with his gun cocked and pointing at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh the suspense. Everyone is headed for the same place... Who will get there first? Will they be in time to stop Greyson pulling the trigger? Who will die? I can't imagine what's going through everyone's minds... Start guessing! <strong>

**So I apologise for not getting a chapter up yesterday. I go from having no life, to having an insanely busy one. I do something every day after school and have taken up the job of co-directing a play so add that to the amount of homework I have... Bye-Bye free time. I'm supposed to be choreographing a dance right now so shh! Don't tell anyone ;)**

**Okay - for all you Klaine shippers out there. Have you seen the spoilers for episode 5? Ask any of my friends, I've been a wreck since I've heard them. I'm going to die whilst watching the episode. The best part is: I DON'T CARE! That is the best way to go if you ask me :) Also - THE WARBLERS ARE BACK! CURT MEGA HAS A SOLO! THEIR FACES WHEN THEY SAW BLAINE! I ACTUALLY CRIED! (I love the Warblers - In case you didn't get that :P) Who has seen the clip of Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian? If you have please join me in my screaming. **

**For anyone who has no idea what I'm on about - check out my tumblr. Or tumblr in general! Or anywhere that has any sense :P **

**Enjoy the chapter - Read and Review :) **

****Love you all :) ****


	11. Suspense

"Your time is up" Greyson said calmly, re-coking his gun.

Everyone heard him.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester started running...<p>

* * *

><p>Mike Chang started running...<p>

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel started running...<p>

* * *

><p>Tina and Carole started running...<p>

* * *

><p>Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Lauren (carrying Artie), Brittany and Santana started running...<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel screamed.<p>

Finn scrambled up the bricks to get to his step-brother.

Blaine moved in front of Kurt.

Sue Sylvester ran around the corner.

Greyson fired.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update this in a few hours but I just thought I'd be cruel and leave you with a suspense chapter... <strong>

**I written what happens next and it will be posted around 6pm English time. Until then - Start guessing :P **


	12. Over

**Hope you all enjoyed the suspense of waiting :P Some of you did manage to guess who dies.**

* * *

><p>Once the shot was fired everyone stood still for a moment. Rachel's scream had stopped. Slowly and mechanically everyone started walking, afraid of what they would find.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike walked around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Burt walked around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Tina and Carole walked around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Lauren (carrying Artie), Brittany and Santana walked around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>No expected what they found.<p>

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester was lying on the ground in the arms of a gunman.<p>

Rachel was crying into Finn's shoulder.

Finn was all his knees with his hand on Kurt shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine were clinging onto each other so tightly that it looked painful.

Everyone's eyes went back to the centre of the room. The gunman was gently stroking Sue's face and whispering.

"Sue" He said mournfully.

"Hello Andy" She replied.

"Long time no see"

"Yeah, remember why?"

Those words hit Greyson like a train.

"Sue, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I messed up big time. You were the only person I ever loved"

Everyone looked shocked.

Sue gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yeah? And look where it's gotten you. Blowing buildings up and shooting children"

"I'm not really in a good place right now. Kendra offered to give me anything I wanted. So I was prepared to do whatever necessary"

"And now look where that's gotten you"

Greyson's eyes were filling with tears. He looked down at his hands, which were on Sue's hips, and saw they were covered in blood. He looked and saw the bullet wound. The fatal bullet wound. Sue groaned in pain. She looked at Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel.

"See what you kids have done to me?" She said in an obvious attempt at a joke.

Kurt was crying now. Blaine was rubbing his back although, he too, was on the brink of tears. Finn opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sue suddenly realised how great the audience was, she nodded at the Glee club.

"I'm sorry I didn't to more to protect your son" Sue said towards Burt.

Burt said nothing. He moved to stand next to Carole and took her hand. Mike came over and did the same to Tina.

"Sue..." Greyson was saying, choking back tears.

"Improve yourself" was her response, "In a few minutes, do something to help everyone in this room"

"But I - "

"For me" Sue said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Of course" Greyson said immediately, "Anything for you Sue"

Brittany had tears following down her face, Santana had wrapped her arms around her but her eyes were also moist. Even Puck with his 'badass-ness' was trying not to cry. Quinn turned into his chest and he could tell from her shaking that she was crying.

"Sue, I love you" Greyson said, his voice breaking.

"And you where it's gotten you" Sue repeated closing her eyes.

"Sue - "

"Don't" she interrupted sounding weaker.

There was a silence as Sue breathing became more uneven.

"Tell Shuester to stop putting butter in his hair" Sue said softly.

The Glee club gave a small laugh because they were at a loss of what else to do.

Sue gave a moan of pain then her hands fell to her sides.

Greyson, who was crying openly at this point, moved. He put his hands on Sue's neck and felt for a pulse. There was none. Greyson broke. He began sobbing his heart out. He was pounding the floor in his grief. Everyone who wasn't crying before was definitely crying now. Everyone was silent as Greyson sobs echoed off the walls. No one knew how to react. Sue Sylvester had always tortured the Glee club however her final act had been saving their lives. After a few moments Carole moved forwards and gently placed a hand of Greyson's shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her. Carole opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"No" he said simply.

"Perhaps we could - "

"NO!" He yelled, interrupting Carole again, "No, no, no, no, no! Sue! I just – It's not – I'm not – She's – NO!"

Greyson got to his feet with a wild look in his eyes. Carole took a step back.

"Kendra!" Greyson yelled grabbing his gun with his blood stained hands. He looked around the room for a moment then ran down the corridor screaming "Kendra" over and over again. Everyone was silent as they listened to his fading footsteps and screams. They looked at the body of Sue, in one of her signature tracksuits. A blue one, with a crimson stain that was still spreading. Everyone spun around when they heard a woman scream, followed by a gunshot, followed by silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand there it is... I'm really emotion at the moment (because of all the spoilers from 'The First Time' - if you're a Klaine shipper and haven't seen the still or the sneak peeks - GO NOW!) so I was nearly crying when I wrote this. Please don't hate me - I could have killed one of the Glee Club members. I've always felt that there's more to Sue than she lets on (Spoilers for episode 7!) so I felt she should die saving the club that she's always out to destroy. <strong>

**This isn't the end yet although it will be soon :( So I felt, after the more emotional chapter, that I should once again thank every who has been reading this and reviewing it. I've recieved some very good ones :D **

**Enjoy (if that's possible) the update, read and review. **

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses **


	13. Hospital

It was many hours later. The Glee club was sat in a hospital waiting room talking to the police. They were trying to answer as many questions as truthfully as possible but they kept stopping because one of them would break down. Brittany had cried herself to sleep in Santana's lap, Quinn was currently sobbing into Puck chest. Mercedes had been cried but she'd stopped now. Artie was holding her hand for comfort. Rachel had cried herself out before they'd even got to the hospital. Finn was pacing up and down. Lauren was staring into space, only talking when she was asked a question directly. Mike was staring at the ground, twiddling his thumbs.

"I think that's all" The police officer was saying, "Any news on your friends?"

"You've been here as long as we have. You'd have bloody well seen anyone come in" Santana snapped.

"I'm his brother! Why can't I see him?" Finn yelled suddenly.

"His parents are with him Finn. I'm sure he's okay"

"I want to see him!"

"Finn..." Rachel said softly.

"No!" Finn yelled.

Brittany woke with a start.

"Now look what you've done idiot!" Santana yelled.

"It's not my fault! Blame the stinking hospital for not letting me see my brother!" Finn yelled back.

"Please" Quinn said softly.

Finn looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face, her arm was in a cast and she looked pale. Finn suddenly realised he wasn't the only one who cared. He sat down slowly and Rachel held his hand.

The police man nodded his approval and left the room. No one spoke. No one knew what to say.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Santana said after about seven minutes of silence.

Mike opened his mouth to answer when the waiting room door opened and Burt and Carole walked in. Everyone stood up.

"How's everyone?" Puck was the first to ask.

"I only know about Kurt and Blaine to a certain extent. I have no ideas about Tina - "

" - I know she's fine. They just need to put her leg in a cast now - " Carole said quickly

" – But I have no idea about Sam" Burt finished.

"How's Kurt?" Finn asked.

"He's going to be fine but he's in a lot of pain at the moment" Carole said gently.

"He was stupid by moving so fast on the steps though" Burt added gruffly.

"But Mr Hummel, Blaine collapsed. I don't think try he was thinking clearly" Mercedes said.

"I know. But when you've been shot you shouldn't move to catch someone"

"To be fair, if Kurt hadn't caught Blaine then Blaine would have fallen right down the steps and be more hurt than he is" Quinn said.

"Yes, but Blaine isn't my son. I do love that kid and what he's done for my kid but hearing Kurt's scream of pain isn't something I want to hear again" Burt said as he sat down.

"I don't think any of us do" Rachel said quietly, "My heart skipped when I saw Blaine pass out then it stopped when I heard Kurt's scream of pain"

"So did mine with Sam" Mercedes said.

"What actually happened with Sam?" Lauren asked.

"He hit his head on something when the first bomb landed. He passed out before we left the choir room. Then he woke up and he was fine but I think he was running on adrenalin or the need to keep us safe. But when we were in the courtyard after everything he had a massive headache. No one thought much of it until he started seeing weird shapes. Then he collapsed and suddenly the paramedics were interested" Mercedes said grimly.

No one said anything.

"Can you believe that Sue did that?" Mike said after a pause.

"No. I now feel guilty for hating her" Finn said.

"I know what you mean" Puck said.

"What about Mr Shue's ex-wife's crazy sister?" Lauren asked.

"The guy who killed Sue got her" Puck said.

"I hear the shot but do we know for sure that he got her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I asked one of the cops as they were taking him into custody. They said he did kill her"

"What was her problem?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, I think -" Puck was cut off by the door opening.

Tina walked in. Mike jumped up to hug her. Mercedes also gave her a hug. Mike sat down again, pulling Tina with him so she was sitting on his leg. Her leg was in a cast and stuck out at an awkward angle.

"How are you?" Artie asked Tina.

She gave a 'so-so' gesture and leaned into Mike.

There was a long silence. The atmosphere was getting tenser.

"Waiting. Even the word sound winds me up" Puck muttered.

"When do you think - " Artie began but he was cut of my the door opening.

Everyone looked at the door. Burt, Puck, Finn and Lauren got to their feet clenching their knuckles. Tina turned into Mike who looked torn between throwing punching and comforting his girlfriend. The girls gave their best 'bitch-glares' at the door.

Mr Shuester had just walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, the only excuse I can give is work. Directing a musical is hard enough, then add A-levels and all the other extra-curricular crap I do... Yeah I have no time. My psychology class today was cancelled so I wrote this in the 40 minutes I was supposed to have psychology. <strong>

**I've just registered how many reviews this has had and Oh My God! I was blown away! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me *sends out internet hugs* **

**Glee is on tonight. 'The First Time'. Episode Five. November 8th. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A MONTH! :D :D :D :D :D :D If you don't revieve any updates of this story it's because I've died and gone to Kleaven (Klaine - Heaven). My heart has been racing all day and people were actually asking me if I was okay I was so tempted to scream 'No because my OTP is having sex tonight!' (I actually did yell that to a fair number of people :P) **

**Anyways - I will fangirl with all of you after the episode. 5 MORE HOURS! **

**Enjoy the update - don't kill me because of the cliff-hanger. Read and Review. I love you all :D **


	14. Betrayed

"Hey guys" Mr Shuester said softly.

"'Hey guys'? 'Hey guys'? You left us, you fucking left us, in a school of men with guns and bombs going off and you think you can just walk into a hospital – a hospital we're at because people are hurt! – and you think you can just say 'hey guys'?" Puck exploded.

"Look I need to - "

"You _need _to get the hell out of here before I punch you in the face!" Finn yelled.

Mr Shuester looked at Finn, then he looked past him.

"Tina are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Why do you care?" Mike said angrily, "You left her, when you knew she couldn't walk, you left her alone. Why do you care now?"

"Because I feel guilty!"

"So? Blaine felt guilty for not stopping Kurt from taking the bullet for him. Mercedes feels guilty for not realised Sam was as injured as he was. Everyone feels guilty for splitting up. But do you know what? We stuck together! None of us were alone and no one abandoned anyone. We feel guilty because we couldn't do anything more to those we love. You have no right feeling guilty when you've only done stuff wrong" Finn shouted.

"Or even if you do feel guilty, we're not going to forgive you like that" Lauren shouted, clicking her fingers.

"Hold on, what did you just say about Kurt and Blaine? Kurt took a bullet for him?" Mr Shuester asked looking confused.

"If you'd been with us, you would know what had happened" Quinn said.

"Is he – they – okay?"

"Like you care" Santana scoffed.

"Shuester" Burt said calmly.

Mr Shuester had only just realised that he was there.

"Oh hi Burt" He said nervously.

"That's 'Mr Hummel' to you" Burt said curtly.

"Oh right... Look Bur – urm – Mr Hummel - "

Burt took a step closer to him and Mr Shuester stopped talking. He looked at his pupil's father. Burt gave a small smile that didn't meet his eyes. Then he lunched forward and punched Mr Shuester so hard that he was knocked off balance.

"That's from all of us!" Mercedes shouted.

Mr Shuester didn't move from the floor. Finn slowly walked towards him. Mr Shuester flinched, as though he thought Finn was going to kick him.

"My brother is in intensive care because of you" He said icily.

"Finn, as much as I hate that, it's not my fault"

"Oh really? It was your ex-wife's sister that started all of this!" Quinn said.

"I didn't know she was planning on it! Where is she anyway? I think I need to speak to her"

"She's dead. Again, if you'd stuck around you'd know that" Lauren said.

"I needed to get myself out so that I could get help" Mr Shuester protested as he rubbed his jaw where Burt had punched him.

"But you didn't. The police were already on their way! You just wanted to get out of harm's way!" Quinn said.

"No, I went to contact Emma. So that she could - "

"- Give us guidance about the ordeal we've been through?" Rachel guessed.

Mr Shuester nodded.

"You're sick" Brittany said.

"You went to someone who could give us guidance when we hadn't even got out of the building? When we didn't even know if we were going to come out alive?" Santana said, trying to figure out where Mr Shuester's thoughts were coming from, "We were underground with fire coming towards us thinking we were going to die and you thought 'let's get them a therapist'"

Mr Shuester didn't speak.

"Get Out" Carole said firmly.

Mr Shuester looked around the waiting room, no one came to his rescue. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the door. He rubbed his jaw again. Before he left he turned around again.

"Give them others my 'get well' wishes" He said softly.

He quickly opened the door and exited. Mercedes's drink hit the door a second later.

Finn and Puck were still fuming as they sat down.

"What an asshole" Puck muttered.

Quinn rubbed his back gently. Rachel did the same to Finn.

Everyone fell silent again. The next few hours passed mainly in silence. Everyone greeted Sam and Blaine's family when they arrived but didn't speak beyond that. The club took it in turns with pacing, with crying and with praying. They carried on waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the delay this time was caused by... you guessed it: work. I do too much stuff! I'm currently living off about 3-4 hours sleep and today I had to get taken out of General Studies because I almost passed out. Fun times. I also had a panic attack because my Musical Theatre Coach texted me yesterday saying she wanted one of our pieces ready by tomorrow. I HAVE NOTHING PREPARED! So I've spent half of today just learning a song. Tonight I shall get little sleep again because I need to write a music essay. Why did Handel have to write 'The Messiah'? <strong>

**Rant over. Now Glee... I think I actually died during the airing of that episode! It's airing in England tonight so I won't give to many spoilers for those who might not have seen it yet. I cried four times (FOUR!). Caoch Bieste made me cry, Kurt made me cry, Blaine made me cry and Finn made me cry. It's an emotional episode! Sure the sex itself was lame but I couldn't care less because it proved a point. The whole episode was about informing everyone that sex isn't just a physical thing, it's about love. Klaine and Finchel love each other (although I do also think that Finchel sex was kind-of pity sex) and they wanted to celebrate that by intimacy. By 'being intimate' and 'making love' which are much nicer and more appropriate ways of describing it. "The episode wasn't about teens having sex. It was about love". Also, just that fact that we know two gay young men had sex on a television show that's not "Queer As Folk" or a gay porn channel is a huge step for the world. Civil Partnerships have been legal since December 2005 in the UK and it only became legal in New York in June of this year! (The 35 states of America where it's not legal do need to get their act together though). The world is slowly becoming a better place :) **

**Glee's production of 'West Side Story' was epic! I'd love to be in WSS but my school will never do it because we have live bands playing with our performances and the music is so hard. LALALALALALAMERICA! Just thought I'd start singing :P **

**Right, I've rambled for long enough. Enjoy the update. Read and Review. Can't make any promises about when the next one will be up.**

**Love you :) **


	15. Safe

After they'd been waiting for about an hour Quinn felt she needed a walk. She quickly excused herself from the room and headed out into the corridor. She turned a corner and was surprised to see Mr Schuester sitting, with his head in his hands, on the floor.

"Mr Schue?"

He looked up; then looked down when he saw who it was.

"Quinn" He said quietly.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I had to see if the others were okay but I clearly wasn't welcome in that room"

"Can you blame us?" Quinn said harshly.

"No"

Quinn took a deep breath and sat down opposite him. He looked up in surprise.

"Why did you leave?" she asked gently, "If it really was to contact Miss Pillsbury then there is something seriously wrong in your mind"

"No"

"'No' what?"

"No I didn't go to contact Emma although that is where I went"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was scared!" Mr Schuester blurted out.

He stood up and began pacing in the corridor.

"What?" Quinn said softly, remaining seated.

"I was terrified Quinn. I was knocked out in that corridor and woke up with gun-men all around me. Kendra was giving me threatening messages. I had no idea where any of you were. I was terrified"

"This isn't answering my question of why you left"

"Because I needed to get away from there. I couldn't be there"

"What about us?" Quinn said, rising to her feet.

"The moment I left Tina I felt guilty. The moment I was off school property I wanted to go back"

"So why didn't you?"

"What good would it have done? I still wouldn't have known where you were. Santana said something about you being underground?"

"Yeah, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Lauren, Artie and I found a tunnel in your classroom"

"A tunnel in my classroom?" Mr Schuester repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know it was there?"

Mr Schuester shook his head.

"Oh, I guess the gun-men made it then"

"Where did it lead to?"

"Don't know. They kindly lit a fire in it so we had to turn back"

"Why did all this happen?"

"Did you seriously leave us because you were scared?" Quinn asked again.

"Yes"

"How do you think we felt?"

Mr Schuester looked at Quinn. Her blonde hair looked brown due to the amount of mud in it. Her clothes were torn and singed. Her arm was in a cast. She wasn't the most injured by any means however she was twice as injured as he was. Mr Schuester began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" He said in between sobs, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for anything like this to happen"

"I know. Doesn't help the fact that it did. Or the fact that you left us to face it alone" Quinn said as she turned on her heel and headed back to the waiting room.

Mr Schuester slid down the wall, sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>"Please let me see him"<p>

"Mr Anderson he's been shot in the side, he's not up for visitors"

"You let his dad and step-mum see him" Blaine pointed out.

"That's different, they're family"

"I'm his boyfriend! He's my family. Please" Blaine begged.

The nurse looked at him for a long time. Then she nodded.

"5 minutes" she said curtly, opening the door.

Blaine bounded through the door and looked around.

"Kurt!" He cried when he saw his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes were closed but they opened at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Blaine" he said with a smile.

Blaine ran over to Kurt's bed and held his hand.

"How are you?" they said at the same time.

"You're the one in a bed with a gunshot wound, I think you take priority" Blaine said, caressing Kurt's face.

"You collapsed on the stairs"

"I'm fine now. They've looked at me and glued my head back together"

"You cracked your skull? Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't - "

"Kurt you took a bullet. For me. You have no reason to be sorry"

Kurt said nothing. He patted his bed and moved up a small amount. Blaine understood. He clambered up so that he was lying next to Kurt. He put his arms around the injured boy, being very careful not to touch his side.

They sat in silence for a while. Just holding each other.

"Are the others okay?" Kurt asked.

"I think so. I know Quinn and Tina have broken bones. I heard one of he nurses say that Sam collapsed but I have no more information on that. I think everyone else is fine"

"Physically" Kurt said under his breath.

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt meant. Even for the ones who weren't physically damaged, no doubt this experience had left them with mental damage.

The nurse appeared in the doorway and gestured at Blaine.

"I need to go now Kurt" Blaine said softly.

Kurt had been falling asleep but he clung onto Blaine.

"No" He said without any strength behind his words.

"I won't leave the hospital. I'll just go and tell everyone you're okay" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair.

Kurt didn't seem to have the energy to protest so Blaine slipped out of his grip. He gave Kurt a quick kiss and whispered 'I love you' before leaving the room.

He closed the door behind him and looked at his sleeping boyfriend through the glass.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is where I grovel and hope that you still like me despite the fact that this hasn't been updating in a week. My reason: I was ill. Remember that I said in my last author's note that I nearly passed out in General Studies? Well, that happened again on Friday (in Drama) and a few times over the weekend. I went into school and Monday and collapsed big time : So I've been stuck at home all week and I've been so bored! I tried to write on Tuesday and Wednesday but everything was spinning so I would have probably looked like I was drunk-typing. **

**So yeah... Please don't hate me. This story is almost over :( I'm not sure how many chapters are left but not very many...I shall probably write more though so keep checking my profile :) **

**Enjoy the update, Read and Review :D **


	16. Answers

It was weeks, no one knew quite how many, later. The Glee Club were sitting on the lawn outside the Hudmel's house. They'd spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks. They'd obviously had no school so they'd been given tutors. The tutors were flaky and didn't really teach them much so it felt more like they were on a school holiday. The Glee Club had spent as much time together as possible because no one else could relate to their experiences. Blaine had been with them for most of the time because Dalton had given him time off. They still had several questions about everything but they didn't want to raise the subject again. It was a really hot day.

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed as Puck splashed her water from the pond.

"Are you five?" Santana asked from where she was sunbathing.

Brittany, who was lying on Santana's stomach, laughed.

Puck scooped water with his hands and threw it all over Santana. She shrieked and jumped up.

"Oh that is it Puckerman!" She yelled grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

She began to chase Puck around the garden, waving the glass. Kurt sneakily stood up and walked over to the wall and grabbed the hose.

"Oi!" He yelled.

Puck and Santana turned to look at him as he turned the hose on.

"Run Kurt" Blaine laughed as Puck and Santana dripped onto the grass with expression of shock.

Kurt remained standing where he was until Puck and Santana ran towards him. He gave a high-pitched scream and ran towards Blaine. He hid behind Blaine as Puck and Santana advanced.

"Porcelain, hiding behind the hobbit won't do you many favours" Santana said.

"Maybe you should - " Puck began put he was cut off by being sprayed with water. Kurt shrieked as he got soaked.

Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Santana turned to the hose and saw that Finn was the offender. He smirked at point the hose at the girls who were sunbathing. A few seconds later screams and splutters could be heard from all around.

They spend the next half-an-hour engaged in a massive water fight in which everyone was absolutely drenched.

Burt entered the garden and coughed loudly to announce his presence.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I've just had a call for the police. They want all of you at the office immediately"

Everyone looked at each other in surprised and jumped into motion.

* * *

><p>"So, I know that you kids still have questions about what happened that night" Officer Chad said, "We believe that you should hear the full story"<p>

The door at the end of the corridor opened and a police officer entered, followed by a man in grey overalls that every member of the Glee club recognised. Blaine jumped up and stood in front of Kurt, Lauren also stood in front of Kurt protectively. Finn put his arm around Rachel. Puck pulled Quinn onto his lap. Santana pulled Brittany closer to her. Sam and Mercedes grabbed each others' hands. Mike and Tina moved closer to each other without touching and Artie rolled backwards. The entire group shifted closer together without realising it.

"This is Andrew Greyson. You probably remember him" Officer Chad was saying.

"As if we could forget" Puck said, eying the man up.

"He wants to explain, we will be here the entire time" The officer who'd brought him in said.

Greyson took a step forward; the Glee club took a step back.

"Hey guys" He said softly.

No one spoke. Greyson looked at everyone and sighed.

"I'll start at the beginning. I met Sue Sylvester years ago. I mean _years._ We dated for almost a year but ended on good terms. Then I met her again a year and a half ago and we decided to try again. I'd never stopped loving her. She ended it but I didn't want her to. I let her go because that's what you do with those you love"

"No, you don't. You'll hold onto them forever" Rachel said.

"We know about love" Kurt added.

"Well, that's my point" Greyson said, smiling that he'd received a response, "I wish I hadn't let her go. So I fell in with the wrong crowd"

Puck snorted.

Greyson looked slightly confused but continued speaking, "I did a lot of stuff I regret, but I regret nothing more than letting Sue go"

"We get it. What about us?" Quinn asked.

"Right. Well a few months ago I was approached by someone named Kendra Giardi. She's your teacher's ex-wife's sister"

"We know" Lauren said harshly.

"Right, we she asked me if I'd be interested in helping her attack a school. She offered me a lot of money and anything else I wished for. Literally _anything_"

"So this whole thing was about money?" Blaine scoffed.

"Well, that's what convinced me to do it. Ever since Sue left I've never really cared about the things I've done"

"Didn't you realise that it's was Sue's school?" Finn asked.

Greyson stared at him for a long time, as though he'd only just realised this.

"No" He said slowly, "I think I'd tried to block Sue from my memory as much as possible"

There was a long silence in which the Glee Club just stared at Greyson.

"So anyway, Kendra told me that she was acting on her sisters orders. Her sister's ex-husband worked at the school and that the Glee Club that he taught had destroyed their marriage"

Everyone in the room made some noise of protest.

"I found out on that night that none of that was true. Well what had happened between Kendra's sister and your teacher was, but it's wasn't Kendra's sister's plan. It was Kendra's. She said she hated the school and she hated Will for hurting her sister. I don't even know"

"Who was it that arrived? Someone else appeared and that seemed to freak your team out" Artie said.

"The entire time that we've been plotting this, a different team of bandits had been spying on us. I think they might have had a mole on the inside. But they knew about our plans and attempted to stop us a few times. They had clearly found out the date of our attack because they showed up that night"

"So they were on our side?" Tina asked hopefully.

"I think they just weren't on mine" Greyson admitted, "They didn't like that a school was being targeted or that we had a cunning plan"

"What about the tunnel in Mr Schuester's office?" Mercedes asked.

"That was nothing to do with me. I wasn't aware about the tunnel until I heard it mentioned on the night. I believe Kendra built it"

"Where does it end up?" Sam asked.

"I think it ends in the warehouse where we would have our meetings. I'm not sure though"

"Why did you try and cook us?" Brittany asked, "Were you trying to feed us to Satan?"

"She means why did you set fire to everything?" Santana translated.

"Because... I don't know. We wanted you guys. I don't know"

Mike scoffed.

"Why tell us? Why arrange for us to come here so you could tell us?" Puck asked.

"Because I'm sorry. And I felt that you guys deserved an explanation"

"Right" Mike said.

"That's enough now" Officer Chad said as the other officer grabbed Greyson and pulled him back through the door.

The Glee Club left the building discussing what they'd just heard. Puck, who was leading the group suddenly stopped in his tracks. Everyone peered around him and saw Will Schuester standing outside the police office.

"Hey" He said meekly.

"Hi" Brittany said.

"Look, I know you hate me but I just want you to know how sorry I am. I know how much I messed up but I just panicked"

"You don't thing we did too?" Mike asked.

Mr Schuester nodded and looked at the ground.

"I guess you guys are tougher than me" he said.

"We're bad-asses" Puck said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mr Schuester smiled.

"Yes you are"

Rachel moved towards him and stopped just in front of him. Mr Schuester looked up at her.

"Are you honestly sorry?" She asked.

"Yes! More than I could possibly explain"

Rachel turned back towards the Glee club. They were all smiling.

"Oh come here!" She said turning to Mr Schuester. The entire Glee club moved forwards and engulfed Will Schuester in one of their famous group hugs.

They broke apart after a few seconds and started to walk back to the Hudmel's. After a few more seconds they began singing. It was a self-made mash up which they were clearly singing to each other. It included songs like 'Fix You', 'F*cking Perfect' and 'For Good'_._ It was clear that they were using the message of the songs to tell each other that everything was going to be alright and that they would help each other through everything. Then, as they rounded the corner to the Hudmel's house, they broke into 'Don't Stop Believin'. Just to unite them once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand there we are. Finito. <strong>

**I enjoyed writing that and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) **

**We were supposed to get a new Glee tonight.. With Kurt and Blaine sining 'F*cking Perfect'... I HATE YOU X-FACTOR! **

**So, this story is finished now but due to the amount of positive reviews I've received (THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!) I am considering writing new ones :) So if you enjoyed my story, please tune into my profile and see what new stories I may provide you with. **

**Goodbye for now, hopefully see you in a few stories time :) **

**Love you 3 **


End file.
